lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 40 - Moar Zombies on Willamette Mall (Part 2, Ralph's Rampage)
Last time on Part 1 Bryony: Oh, look it that, its the hero and his friends, you must be Venis huh? Lysandre talked about you. Venis: *Gets brushed* Really? Bryony: Yeah, you know that John: Team Flare is a villainous team in the Kalos region. Their goal is to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money, eliminating everyone who doesn't follow their standards. Venis: What!? Chiara: Call someone Robo! Robo: Okay *Calls Ellis, Coach and Rochelle* Uhmm, hello, we need your help, we got a bunch of zombies around here, please come to Willamette Wall Ellis (Voice): Allright, we will in! Robo: Don't worry there are coming *Sees The Witch* HOLY SHIT!!! Venis: What's this!? Robo: Is The Witch, the most dangerous creature of all zombies, don't look at her, or she will kill you! The Zombie bites Cosmo's shoulder Cosmo: *Screams* Venis: Oh no, Cosmo! 4 Zombies bites Amy Rose, Medic, The King and Stocking The King: Whoah! Amy Rose: AAAAAAAAAH!!! Medic: NEEEEIN!! Stocking: GET RID OF THIS ZOMBIE RIGHT NOW!!! Panty: Stocking! Professor: You ruin everything! Daroach: Damnit! Back to the base! *Teleport with Kira* Darcy, Stormy, Astaroth and Ralph Star comes in Cpend: Oh crap! Venis: What the? Gambit: Ralph! Stormy, Darcy and Astaroth: *Laughs* Stormy: Oh my love, i will never leave you alone Astaroth: Your right my love Patrick and Brian: *Pukes themselfs* Stewie: Yeah, a witch and demon loving each other and we going to their WWWWHAAAAAAT!!? Now back to part 2 Bloom: What the? Stormy: Yes, stupid fairy, me and this handsome we loving each others! Astaroth: Yes, now we can rule this world in Vegus' Orders! Chiara: That's sick! Eins: *Looking to a crystal ball* Hello, hello, look we have here, a bunch of those goofs battling those heroes Scar: Hah! I will see thier blood all over their body! Venis: You must be those 2 witches huh? Stormy: Yes, they calls us Stormy and Darcy. Darcy: Now, is time to destroy! ???: *Summons his dog and slashes Bloom* ???: *Throws bombs at the heroes* Those two of them are revealed to be Casshern and Jack Spicer Cyborg: Casshern and Jack Spicer, what there are doing here!? Casshern:... Jack Spicer: We joined Steven's brother to eliminate all of you! Meanwhile John: Help, somebody please HELP ME!! Hunter T.: Stop running! ???: *Deadpool comes in* Stop stop stop, do you have license!? Hunte T.: Who the hell are you!? Deadpool: Me? Im the incredible superhero, defender of justice, i am Deadpool! *Copies Great Saiyaman's Pose* John: Finally, your arrived! Deadpool: Now, let's hit the showers! Hunter T.: Hah, now is time to have some fun!! Enemies Inside the Mall *Darcy and Stormy - HP: 4500 *Astaorth - HP: 5200 *Jack Spicer - HP: 2500 *Casshern - HP: 1900 *Ralph Star - HP: 8500 *Chaos Ralph - HP: 12000 (After Ralph is defeated) Outside the Mall *Hunter T. - HP: 5400 *10 Bikers - HP: 650 Characters that joins the party Inside the Mall *Jack Spicer (When he was in Half-HP) *Casshern (When he was defeated) Outside the Mall *Deadpool Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters